Modern mobile telecommunications devices are capable of myriad functions. Smartphones and tablet computers can be used, for example, to browse the internet, play media, send and receive telephone calls, and send and receive messages including short message service (SMS), email and data messages.
Mobile devices are often used by operators of vehicles. Use of certain functions while driving, such as text communication or input, media playback, or the like, may be dangerous and may violate distracted driving legislation in some jurisdictions.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for controlling operation of mobile devices in vehicles.